topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydranoid (Bakugan)
Name: Hydranoid | Alpha Hydranoid Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Classification: Dragon, Darkus Bakugan Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (This power appears to not be available to Alpha Hydranoid), Regeneration (Mid. Could regenerate a severed head) Attack Potency: At least mountain level , likely higher (Far superior to any other Bakugan on Earth at that time, was feared by almost everyone for his immense power) | country level (Could keep up with and defeat Delta Dragonoid. Capable of fighting and defeating Exedra, the strongest of the Legendary Soldiers, who could harm foes on a level roughly comparable to the Perfect Core) | country level + equal to dragonoid (Destroyed Hades, who could keep up with Neo Dragonoid. Capable of fighting Ultimate Dragonoid evenly, could kill one of Naga's Royal Guards, who could keep up with Infinity Dragonoid. Upon interrupting Drago's fight with Naga, Hal-G was scared of Alpha Hydranoid) | Large planet level Speed: Massively Hypersonic likely higher (Is casually superior to any other Low-tier Bakugan, defeated the powerful Haos Bakugan Tentaclear with ease) | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to his previous form) | At least Sub-Relatistic same to Wilda dodge laser beam (Can keep up with Ultimate Drago and Hades. Managed to keep up with and catch Centorrior off guard, and Centorrior effortlessly reacted to and blocked a flash of light) Physical strength: mountain level | country level Durability: At least mountain, likely higher | country level | country level +(resist your own attacks) Large planet level Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: None Notable Intelligence: High (A capable and experienced fighter) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Hydranoid: * Gravity Chamber: Draws any and all opponents to his position and, should they have lower power then him, are automatically defeated. * Chaos Of The Darkness (Chaos Of Darkness): Creates a large "storm" overhead, Hydranoid is then able to steal 100 Gs from the foe and allows him to strike the foe from any position regardless of distance. * Auragano Revenge: Increases Hydranoid's power by 100 Gs, while decreasing his foe's power by 100 Gs. This ability affects multiple foes at the same time. * Merge Shield: Allows Hydranoid to steal all the extra power gained by an opponent's ability during battle (Note that the power is not taken from the foe and added to Hydranoid, only that this ability allows Hydranoid to add all of their power boosts to himself). * Darkus Gravity: Allows Hydranoid to summon a Darkus Bakugan to aid him in battle (Based on the early teams of his owner, Masquerade, these Bakugan would likely consist of Reaper, Wormquake, Laserman or Fear Ripper). * Destruction Buster: A Fusion Ability that grants Hydranoid an extra 100 Gs while nullifying the opponent's abilities. Dual Hydranoid: * Dual Gazer (Darkus Gazer Dual): Allows Hydranoid to attack two foes at the same time regardless of distance and grants him 50 extra Gs. * Gazer Exedra (Darkus Gazer Exedra): Grants Hydranoid an extra 100 Gs and allows him to attack an opponent from any position regardless of distance. * Grand Down: Allows Hydranoid to nullify the foe's ability. * Destruction Impact: A Fusion Ability that grants Hydranoid an extra 100 Gs and nullifies his foe's abilities. Alpha Hydranoid: * Blinding Spice: Surrounds the enemy in dark energy and weakens them. * Lash and Blast Extreme: Fires off cables from his body and latches them onto the foe, trapping them. He then blasts them with a dark energy blast. * Indigo Nightmare: Hydranoid shoots three blasts of purple and black "fire" from each of his three mouths, granting him 300 Gs. * Destroy Vanish (Destruction Grind): '''Fires off cables from all over his body to ensnare a foe, draw them in and shred them with his buzz saw until they run out of power. * '''Chaos Leap Sting: Lowers the foe's power by 200 Gs, adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and allows Hydranoid to attack from anywhere on the field. * Final Demolition: A Fusion Ability that adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid's power. * Death Trident (Terminal Trident/Trident Of Doom): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent, Hydranoid is capable of firing this attack off as a super accurate and precise beam that can snipe foes from several mountain ranges away, or a large hail of energy balls that fly at high speeds. Category:Bakugan Category:Threat level Demon Category:Male Category:Animanga Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Dark attribute Category:Antagonist